Pokemon X and Y The story
by thebeyblademaster
Summary: This story follow the new game Pokemon X and Y follow Calem on his Journey as he becomes a Pokemon Master! My first story


**DisClaimer:**I do not own pokemon or the characters. They are all owned by Game Freak and Nintendo,I do Own some OCs that appears in the story

This story is based on the new game Pokemon X and Y,Now enjoy the story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:Our Journey begins **

Our story begins in a small town call Vaniville Town**  
**

In a house,We see a Fletchling flying up the stairs to a Fletchling was owned by a fletchling flew up in a room than dove into the bed of

a sleeping woke the boy up

"W-what happening?" The boy was name Calem,He and his Mom just moved to the Kalos region a few days ago.

"Oh It just you Fletch**."**Calem said as he was getting up from his bed. Fletch chirped loudly as he was happy.

Calem put on his clothes and cap and than head down stairs.

"Your up!Finally."His mom said as he went into the kitchen

"Good morning mom"Calem said

"I made you some pancakes."

Calem sat on a chair and sat down.A few minutes later there was pancakes next to him.

"Chow down."His mom said

Calem was a fast eater,So when he gets his food he usually Finish them around 4-7 was no exception

"You need to slow down when you eat."His Mom said as she got his plate and begin washing the dishes.

Calem blushed "I know mom"

"That Ok,While I wash the dishes why don't go vist the Neighbors?"

Calem thought that was a good idea so he heads out the there was 2 people waiting for him

"Welcome to Vaniville Town."A girl with golden hair said "My name's Serena,I'm your new neighbor."

"And I'm Shauna!Great to meet you!"The girl with brown hair said "Guess what we came to get you!"

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region."Serena said "I was told he has a request for five kids,including us."

"but I'm surprised he knows who you did just move to Vaniville ,after all.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get...a Pokemon!"

Calem couldn't believe what he was hearing,He was getting a pokemon! Sure he has a Fletchling and rhyhorn but that was the family pokemon.

He can finally get his own Pokemon!

"C'mon! Hurry! Let's go! Shauna said as she and Serena ran to the gates.

"Hey wait up!" Cried Calem as he ran after them

* * *

When Calem got to Aquacorde Town he was sweating and panting

"They sure run fast." Calem said panting

"Hey, Calem! This way! Over here! shouted Shauna

Calem saw Serena and Shauna with two others boys

"We were just talking about you!" said Shauna "C'mon have a seat!"

* * *

Calem took a seat next to Serena

"This is the meeting place, Calem." Serena said "Here, let me introduce you. Everyone this is Calem."

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" Said a boy with a black shirt.

"So, Calem, This is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves that he and his pokemon does." Serena said "and This is Trevor. He never misses

a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..."

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno said You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you C-Master?"

"What? No way! He's A Li'l C, for sure!" Shauna said loudly. "What do you think Trevor?"

"What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Trevor said "Shauna,you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. "Well...how about something low key?

maybe...Something like Big-O."

"Why don't you decide what we should call you?" Serena suggested as he was facing Calem.

"Just call me by my real name" Calem said

"Ok!" Shauna said proudly.

"Hey,When are we going get our pokemon?" Calem Questioned.

"Oh yeah here." Tierno said as he was getting a case "Hope you feel the same way me and Trevor got our first pokemon!"

Tierno opened the saw 3 pokeballs, Calem didn't know what pokemon was in the pokeballs so he choose the one on the right wished whatever

pokemon he got they can be good friend. Serena choose the left side and Shauna choose the middle one.

"Come on out..whatever you all!" Calem said as he threw the pokeball in the came out was a blue frog,White bubbles surround his neck that said "Froakie!"

Serena and Shauna threw there pokeballs too. Serena got a pokemon that said Chespin and Shauna got a pokemon that said Fennekin

"To get to know your pokemon even more here something else."Trevor said as he pulled three things that looked like it had a touch screen in the middle

"Those are called pokedex." Trevor said "Use those to find about info about pokemon around the region." Trevor said as he gave the pokedex to Calem,Serena,and

Shauna. Calem pointed his pokedex as his Froakie. The pokedex than gave along text about Froakie.

"Hmm seems cool."Calem said as he looked as his froakie "Were going be best friends Froakie!" Froakie smiled

"Your so so so cute!" Shauna said as he played with her Fennekin

"Nice to meet you Chespin,With you I can be a pokemon trainer." Serena said

"Excuse me Calem but the Professor needs you to give you this letter to your Mom." Tierno said as he gave Calem a letter that smelled nice. "You would want to let your parents know where your going first after all!, ok Tresv let wait for Calem to give his Mom the letter at SantaluneForest!" Tierno said as he got up.

"In Kalos kids are chosen to carry pokemon and pokedex."Serena said "but you got to give your mom the letter first."

Calem got up from his chair and went to route 1 but than Shauna called him.

"Calem, wait!" Shauna said "Your going be my opponent in my Pokemon-battling debut!, Ok Lil,Fennekin let win with style!"

Shauna sends out Fennekin while Calem sent out Froakie.

"Ok Froakie this is our first battle so let give it all we got!" Froakie nodded "Ok Now use bubble!"

"Dodge and use scratch Fennekin!" Shauna said

Froakie made bubble at Fennekin,Fennekin dodge just in time and was about to use scratch at Froakie.

"Froakie use your bubbles on your neck as a shield!" Calem said as Froakie used his bubbles on his neck as a shield leaving Fennekin defenseless "Now jump on a wall and use bubble on the ground!"

Froakie than jumped on a wall of a building and did bubble that hit Fennekin which was Super effective. "Now use pound!"

Froakie pounded Fennekin which made her faint.

"Aw I wasn't looking at my cute Fennekin enough!" Said Shauna as she gave Calem his prize money.

"You and froakie was amazing Calem! Here! Let me fix your pokemon!" Shauna than use a potion to heal up a revive and a potion to heal Fennekin.

"Say Hi for your mom for me!" She said as she ran north.

Calem ran back Vaniville Town and in to his house to tell his mom the good news


End file.
